New Days
by caroshadow
Summary: two normal girl get teleported into an for them unknown world, but it isn't that bad after all. OC1XIke OC2XRhys
1. Info and Intro

---Info---

Name: Caroline

Nickname: Caro nee-chan

Birthday: 25 December

Looks: blond, just-over-shoulder long hair. Green/brown eyes

Hobbies: playing guitar, listening music, drawing, writing fanfics, making quizzies, watching anime, reading manga, playing video games and judo

Personality: easily bored, sometimes a little mean, but does help friends and can bee nice (sometimes). Also goes from sleepy to hyper in seconds.

Name: Joanna  
Nickname: Joa nee-chan

Birthday: 16 April 3

Looks: Mid-back dark brown curly hair, turns into an afro when brushed T-T", dark brown eyes, half-framed glasses, usually hippie dress+black top and pants

Hobbies: listening music, drawing, watching anime, reading manga, playing video games, writing stories, doing nothing, thinking about things, daydreaming

Personality: dreamy, likes to stare out the window while people wonder what she's thinking about, can switch from tired/emo/dreamy to happy/hyper in a matter of seconds!, very desperate for a boyfriend ToT, wants to meet new people, too creative for her own good (very strange imagination)

I'm just skipping age, but caro is older than Joa and in this story we're about the same age as mist (I think, no idea how old the characters are anyway.

---Into----

---Caroline's PoV---

You were shopping together with your dark haired friend, Joa. Who was dragging you from shop to shop, somehow your friends got you to go to the ball and so you had to buy a dress (caro doesn't like dresses). But you knew Joa also wanted to go to the manga shop so you agreed, on her helping you buying a dress.

"Aaww caro, look at this one. This one looks cute too" Joa said dragging you into the next shop, but after trying almost all the dresses in the shop, you couldn't find one you liked and left again. Sighing cuz' you knew Joa was going to drag you into the next shop and eventually make you buy one.

---Joanna's PoV---

You dragged your blond haired friend to the next shop window, but before you got there you started feeling dizzy, you grabbed Caro's shoulder but saw that she wasn't feeling any better. The noise of voices around you started to echo, and everything started twisting. You grabbed Caro's arm as everything around you went black.


	2. Chapter 1

---Caro's PoV---

You opened your eyes, shielding them from the light with your hand. You felt you were lying in the grass, and the air smelled clean. _"So unlike home"_ you thought and then it hit you, you shot up and looked around you. Except from Joa lying a meter or so away, you saw no one. You were looking over a vast grassy field, with a forest on the horizon. You started scanning your surroundings, you believed you saw a village far away, but you couldn't leave without your friend. After waiting for a while (remember Caro's bored easily), you got up and started poking Joa, which worded after a while.

"Uuhhh" Joa groaned as she sat up "where are we?" she asked you. "No idea, but not were we came from, that's for sure. And there are no shops with dresses around here, so I like it" you said jokingly. "Anyway there's a village that way" you said pointing in the direction you saw the village. "So let's find out were we are".

---Joa's PoV---

"Why is that village so way further of than it looked?" you asked caro. "Dunno maybe it moves" she joked. "Noooooo villages aren't supposed to move" you fake-cried, which make the both of you laugh.

"Oke now we've reached the village lets see whether we can buy you a dress" you said dragging your friend along once again. "Noooooo" she face-cried, and started poking you again. You were laughing your heads off, until you heard a scream somewhere, and you just like everyone else went to see what was going on.

---Caro's PoV---

"Please this is all we have, don't hurt us. I promise to pay." You heard a man plea. You nudged the woman beside you and asked her what is going on, "these bandits come always to steal the little money we have earned" she told you. You wanted to help the man, but realized it wouldn't be a good idea to fight people armed with axes and swords with just your bare hands, so you stayed quiet. "Well you'd better pay. And for everyone here, remember how generous we are to you" the leader of the bandits said as he left.

After walking around for a while Joa aksed you: "what should we do now?" "Dunno, but I guess we need money, so…" "Then let's find a job" your friend said dragging you along once again (Joa is in a hyper mood XD).

"So if we work here we get paid and get a place to stay?" you repeated what the inn-keeper said. "Yep" he acknowledged. "But what kind of work will we be doing" Joa asked. "You'll be working as waitresses, and by the way my name is Roland" the inn-keeper said introducing himself. "I'm Caroline and this is Joanna" you said introducing yourself and your friend. "Oke let me show you around so you can get started" Roland said leading you to the door.

---A few days later---

It was a usual, busy day. By now you hat gotten used to the chatting of the customers. Once again you heard the door open and the customers enter, but this time the once entering carried weapons. "Oi Roland, what about those guy's?" you asked your chef, pointing at the three green-haired guys. "Don't worry, they are oke." He said reassuring you.

Taking a little break from your work to drink something. You looked around you, you had pretty much gotten used to working here, but your dark-haired friend was a little clumsy sometimes and she was the one who wanted to take this job. She waved at you as she came your direction and you waved back (duh). But before she got to you she tripped…

---Joa's PoV---

You waved at caro and skipped over to her, you really liked working here. Even if you always had to watch were you were walking or you'd trip on the uneven floor. And then you did trip, you prepared to meet the hard, uneven floor. But you never reached it, looking up to see who saved you, you saw the, presumably, oldest of the green-haired guys. "You oke?" he asked and you nodded. "Good, by the way I'm Oscar and this are my brothers Boyd and Rolf" he said and the other two nodded as there names were called. "I'm Joanna" you said "and this…" you continued looking around you "Caroline" you finished as you found your friend.

After some chatting in which you found out that the three guys were siblings and that they were part of the 'Greil mercenaries', for whatever that might be. Roland called "oke girls break over, it's getting really busy now." "Gomen (sorry), have to go" you said and ran into the kitchen.

---Caro's PoV---

"Man~, it was busy today. Ne, Roland is it often so busy here" you asked. "Nah, not that often, but it is good for business" he answered smiling while cooking dinner. You always cooked and ate dinner together, 'cuz it's more fun' Roland said. After eating whatever it was, you were never good at remembering names, you went to your room to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

---Caro's PoV---

The next day started pretty normal. You got up, as slow as usual, as got dressed. You wore black pants with a red, loose fitting, sleeveless shirt. And made your way downstairs.

But as you got downstairs, nothing was normal anymore. It was a mess, chairs and tables were knocked over and the floor was covered in glass shards. You saw Roland franticly searching for something he couldn't find and Joa trying to help him as much as she could. You tapped your friend on her shoulder, not wanting to disturb Roland in his cursing-spree, and asked her what happened here. She hesitantly answered: "someone broke in last night and stole all the money and made this mess as well". "You know who that someone was, don't you" Roland grumbled. "These bandits, right. Man the more I know about them the more I hate them" you mumbled. "Maa, let's just clean the place and see what happens" Joa said trying to lift the mood a little, and started putting the tables upright again.

---Joa's PoV---

"I'm sorry girls, you can't stay anymore" Roland said. You felt sad, you liked this job… "But why?" caro cut in. "what do you think, no money. But here, this is your share of what we made today" he said handing you some money and with that he turned around.

"So? What are we going to do now?" you asked your friend. "Like I know" came an annoyed response. "But I guess we should find a place to stay" Caro started but you finished for her "cuz it's getting dark, right?" "Why is it so quite out here" you asked shivering "and cold?" "If its cold most people are inside don't you think" Caro answered "and being inside would be nice" she continued. "Well, than let's find a place to stay" you said dragging your friend along once again (I said that a lot, right? XD).

"Why did we end up in a dark alley?" you asked. "How should I know? I don't know the way around here either" caro answered once again kinda annoyed. You looked around, still for a place to stay until an unknown, menacing voice came from the shadows: "little girls shouldn't be outside at this time". "Why not" caro asked them mockingly and the leader of the bandits kinda played along: "well' it might be dangerous for you". You grabbed your friend's wrist and headed the other direction of where the bandit was, but soon enough you got surrounded.

"Now it would be nice if you gave us your money" the lead-bandit said in a way-too-nice-sounding-voice. "We don't have any" you lied. "Don't lie little girl. We know you have" he told you and you heard caro beside you curse under her breath. "So how about you giving your money to us" he said while stepping forward and grabbed Caro's wrist. Caro, not liking that, punched him in the face. But before you could get away, one of the other bandits send her flying into a wall, knocking her out. You screamed.

---A few streets away, no one's PoV---

"So you think we got everything now" the brown-haired girl asked the red-haired woman. "I think so, but it would have been easies if we still had the list…" she said glaring at the last, purple-haired, girl. "It's not my fault oke, I don't make the wind or so she said glaring back at the redhead. "com'on. Don't fight now. Let's just go home." The brunet said. "Guess you right" the redhead said. And as they were about to walk away they heard a scream.

---Back to Joa's PoV---

You screamed, but soon enough a hand covered your mouth. "Sshhtt, we don't want you to wake the people here up" the bandit holding you said. You heard footsteps, but they got lost in the big noise the bandits made. Suddenly the bandit holding you let go of your arm. You looked behind you to find the bandit having a sword against his throat, held by a purple-haired girl. You looked over to where you friend lay and say the brunet girl taking care of her, while the red-haired woman scared the bandits away with her ax.

"So how is she?" the woman asked the brunet. "She's oke, just unconscious" the brunet answered. _"And you call that oke?"_ you thought skeptically. "Anyway what are you doing outside at this time?" the woman asked. "Uuhh" you started looking at them, the red-haired was the oldest, the one with the purple hair was probably a little older than you and the brunet a little younger, by a year or so. "Well we had a job, but al the money got stolen by those bandits so we couldn't stay anymore" you quickly explained. "Maybe you can stay with us" the brunet started, "Oh and by the way my name is Mist, and this is Mia" she said pointing at the purple-haired, "and Titania" pointing at the redhead. "My name is Joanna and that is Caroline" you said pointing at your blond friend, "and that would be nice, but we wouldn't be intruding, right?" you asked. "Don't worry about it" Mist reassured you. "Than we'd love to" you said as Titania pulled your friend on a horse, probably Titania's. And with that you followed them.

------

Well that's it again.

Thx to joby for finding the stupid mistakes XD,

Like were it's going?

Ideas are always welcome. :D

byby


	4. Chapter 3

---Still Joa's PoV---

"So where do you actually come from?" the man who had introduced himself as Ike asked. "Well that's a long story…" you started as you nervously played with your the sleeves of your uber-long-sleeved shirt. "But how is Caro?" you asked. "Don't worry, she oke" came from behind you while the speaker put a hand on your shoulder. You looked behind you to see an orange-haired bishop standing behind you. "By the way my name is Rhys; I haven't had a chance to introduce myself yet". "Didn't you work in that inn?" Oscar asked you. "Yeah, but Roland said we couldn't stay anymore, because those bandits stole all the money. So we had to find an other place to stay and got attacked". You explained in one breath. "You met before?" Ike asked the green-haired paladin. "Yeah a few days ago when we went to town to get supplies" he answered while you yawned. "But it's late, so let's just see about that tomorrow" he suggested. "Fine" Ike sighed and turned to me: "Mist will show you your room".

---The next day/Caro's PoV---

You woke up, not yet bothering to open your eyes. You knew the sun was up, or you were in a well-lit room. You slowly opened your eyes and sat up. You looked around to room, it looked pretty normal, with a sink a wardrobe and a window. You got up, looked at yourself in the mirror. You were wearing some normal clothes, though you didn't know were thy came from, and stepped into the hallway.

You looked to both sides, on one end of the hallway you saw a window and on the other side was a staircase. Judging by the light, that came trough the window you said it was somewhere early in the morning. You walked to the staircase; you heard noise coming from downstairs. You were so focused on trying to hear what went on downstairs that you didn't notice the footsteps behind you. "So you're up?" came from a distantly familiar voice. You looked over your shoulder "Boyd, right?" you said. "Yep. And come on, bet you're hungry" he said guiding you downstairs.

Once you were downstairs you stopped to look around, as far as you could see it was pretty normal, but soon enough Boyd pushed you forward. "Don't worry, they won't eat you. And your friend is probably there too" he said walking past you. You followed Boyd into what kinda looked like a kichen, you saw a few people sitting around the table. You saw Joa and some people you didn't know, but the strangest think was that one of them had wings.

As soon as your dark-haired friend noticed you, she jumped up from her seat and started talking: "you oke?" "Yeah don't worry, just a little headache" you answered rubbing the back of your head. "So where are we anyway?" you bluntly asked your friend. "Don't know that either" she answered. "Smart" came from an annoyed looking redhead. "How come you not know where you are?" the purple haired-man asked while Oscar handed you a plate with food and you sat down. "Don't you think it's nice to introduce ourselves" Oscar told him. "Oke, you're right. I'm Ike" the man said "and this are Reyson, Shinon and Rhys" he said pointing at the guy with the wings, the redhead and a guy with orange hair and a caring look on his face. "And you already know Oscar and Boyd, right" he continued.

---One long explanation later/Joa's PoV---

"Oke that's weird" Caro stated as soon as the others had finished their explanation. By now everyone was up, and they had all introduced themselves. "Yeah, but what now?" Ike asked responding to your friend's question. "Dunno …" came as response from your friend. "Maybe if we find out how we got here, we can find a way back" you mused. "There's a chance that would work…" Soren put in and everyone, except for you two, stared at him as if the world was about to end. "Oke but what are we gonna do in the mean time and how are we gonna find 'it'?" Caro asked. "How about them staying here" you heard Boyd say. "Don't you think that would be dangerous for them?" came from Titania. "So what, what else should we do" you heard your friend say, she talked a quieter than normal but still sounded determined. "Oke then, that's settled. But you'll have to carry your own weight" your eyes widened slightly as Ike said that, and he probably saw that cuz he continued: "Don't worry we'll train you, of course"

"So do you know how to fight" Ike asked you. You were sitting on a couch and to others were sitting or in some cases more like hanging around the rest of the room, except for some people. "Eheh… not really" you said. Ike facepalmed and said sighing: "this isn't gonna be easy". "Then how do we find out what kind of weapons they should use" Titania asked him. "Anyone?" Ike asked looking around. "I could try something" came from Reyson. "How?" Ike asked. "well, you know we can look inside people's harts, so I found out that that way I can see what kind of weapon would be right for them" the heron answered. "Oke, give it a shot" came from the other and Reyson turned to you and said: "light magic" and you smiled. He turned to your friend and the answer "swords" came out soon enough. "I will teach her to use magic" Rhys suggested. "Now only who is gonna teach her to use swords" Titania voiced the question you were thinking. "Ike, why don't you do that" Mist said with a smile on her face as if she was scheming something. "Oke" was all he said.

------

Tnx for reading

Tell me what you think about it (aka review)


	5. Chapter 4

---Joa's PoV---

"You learned that really fast" Rhys told you after a while. You and caro were training with the Greil mercenaries for quiet a few weeks now, you had gotten used to it al by now. "Oke now try the moves" Rhys suggested you, you nodded and stood up. You spun around and moved your arm (in a mage-like way) and looked at Rhys. "Almost, but it's more like this" he say walking up to you, stood behind you and gently took hold of your hand. "It's more like this" he said and helped you through the move. As soon as you finished Boyd walked up to you. "Rhys Oscar needs your help and Joa can you get Ike and Caro?" he asked and you both just nodded.

You walked down the path to where your friend always train, still lost in though. For some reason you kept thinking of what just happened and blushed. Even though you were lost in though you did find the other two in a small clearing. Ike seemed to say something to which caro nodded, but thanks to the wind you couldn't hear it and you turned your attention back to the two. Caro sat down and was rubbing her arm, Ike turned to her and they talked and even though caro looked tired she still smiled. _"Really her, to like this"_ you though smiling, you were about to leave when you remembered lunch was about ready and you had to tell them. You walked up to them and poked caro. "Hay, lunch is ready." You said got up, while Ike extended a hand to pull caro up. And as soon as you turned around you got poked by caro: "payback" she said smiling.

---Mercenary stronghold, Caro's PoV---

"_Everything is still pretty normal with Boyd stealing Rolf food and Mist and Titania trying to make him stop, but aside from the normal weirdness everything was pretty normal"_ you though as more people joined in. Soren and Shinon left with both very annoyed looks on their faces.

"Anyway, mist can you get Soren and Shinon so we can divide the jobs?" Titania asked the girl with a sigh, the rest of the table had calmed down by now. Once everyone was back Soren gave Ike a list with jobs. "Oke Rhys, you that Joa with you and chase of some dark mages in a nearby village" Ike said looking at the saint and the young mage. "Titania, you take Oscar and Mist with you and escort a noble family" he said looking at his deputy commander. "Boyd, Rolf, Shinon, Soren and Gatrie are gonna help a nearby village with a bandit-problem" he said looking at them. "And Caro, You're coming with me. We're going to help a friend" he said to me, after that everyone got up and left to prepare.

"Hey Ike. What kind of things do I have to pack?" you asked your purple-haired-friend. "A sword, some clothes and some food, but aside from that I don't know yet. They haven't said what they needed help with" he answered; you nodded and went to your room to pack.

---Joa's PoV---

"Are we almost there?" you asked not wanting to whine, but your feet were sore already _"I've never like long walks. Why don't the have bikes here or so"_ you thought to yourself as you entered a village. "Well, if you look around you you can see were we are" Rhys answered calmly. "UH, ooohhh. Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention" Joa said in a little voice. "Are you the mercenaries who were going to help us" an old sounding voice said. "We are" Rhys answered walking up to the man. "You're sure just the two of you are enough?" the man, who was probably the village elder or so, asked looking at you. "I'm sure we are" Rhys smiling at you, you gave a weak smile in return. "If you say so. Well, there are about five of them, we think" the elder told you. "So what should we do now" you asked Rhys. "Well uhmmm…? How often do these mages come?" Rhys asked turning his attention back to the elder. "Well…? They don't have a pattern in their timing, but at least 3 times a week. So we think it's best if you simply stay here until they come again" the elder suggested sincerely. You gave Rhys a bit of an unsure look but he smiled and nodded, "I believe your right, so we'll take your offer".

---Caro's PoV---

"Ike, who are we going to help anyway" you asked him. "Ranulf, an old friend." He answered without turning to face you. "And he hasn't told us what he wanted us to do" you asked yourself more than anyone else. The rest of the journey to our meeting point passed without much trouble or talking. You had almost reached the Gallian-Crimean-boarder, as you saw a figure waiting under a tree. "On time as always" Ike mumbled and the figure waved at you as you walked up to him. "Hay Ike, who's the new girl?" the bleu-haired person, with cat-ears and a tail, asked. "Ranulf this is Caro, Caro this is Ranulf" Ike introduced you to each other. The bleu cat smiled at you: "nice to meet you" "same" you answered also with a smile. "Oke, what do you need help with?" Ike asked his bleu-haired friend. "well, we're not sure who did it but, someone kidnapped some laguz kids cuz' they say we kidnapped a beorc girl, we got a letter" Ranulf explained. "Have a plan?" Ike asked. "Not really that's why we asked you" "so we have to thing of something…"

"So…" you asked hesitantly: "what should that girl look like?". "Don't tell me you plan to…" Ike asked you with a sigh. "Why not?" "That's one thing but, what's the rest of the plan" Ranulf asked you. "Uhmm…" you thought. "yeah. Well, if they do an exchange I'll just walk up to them and about half way grab the kids, run back and you cover me" you explained. "Sounds pretty sound" Ranulf said, Ike sighed: "fine but, then you stay with the kids and don't attack unless they come at you. Deal?" and you nodded.

---Joa's PoV---

"How long do you think it's going to take before these guys get back?" you asked your companion as you sat in the hall of the inn. "No idea, to be honest" he answered with a slight sigh. "I'm bored" you moaned and Rhys smiled slightly: "then why don't you go and practice a little more?" Rhys asked and you jumped up. "Good idea" you said walking out into the back yard.

After practicing for a while you got tired of hitting targets and decided to walk around the village for a while. _"It really is nice here."_ You thought to yourself as you continued down the main road. "These guys are here again" you heard some children say and walked into the direction they had pointed. You saw the mages, though it was only three of them and not five. _"What if they have even more people?"_ you asked yourself ask you started feeling sleepy. One of the mages walked up to you and while you fell asleep he said: "we'll show you what happens to people how spy on us".

--- ---

Sorry it took so long to update, kinda out of inspiration. But I found some XD

So pls review, I wanno know what you think about this

Oke byby people


End file.
